Antican
The Anticans were a canine humanoid civilization native to the planet Antica in the Beta Renner star system. They were the rivals of another species in their system known as the Selay. Appearance and mating Anticans were mammals that possessed long incisor teeth, fur, sharp claws and a elongated cranium. Their eyesight is highly developed and they can see in near-darkness. Anticans average between 1.5 and 2.5 meters in height. Though their species was mainly bipedal, Anticans could move at much greater speeds when using all four of their limbs. The average Antican life span was of about 50 years, choosing not to eat fruits or vegetables and have a dislike for frozen meat, preferring fresh raw meat. During this time, they are known to mate often but only remaining with the mate in the early stage of the offspring's life. A litter would be anywhere from two to eight and the male would take charge of the upbringing and welfare of the litter. Society and language Their society was based on a "pack" concept. They did not posses large cities but rather lived and moved around as some type of tribal pack. A central pack was the closest know thing to a government figure, as a leader from each pack would join and form this central pack, though they would not possess any real power they served as information clearing house. Although they had established several very small cities, these were the focal point of their science and technology. They lived mostly for the hunt and ceremonial consumption of their prey. Despite the fact they were mostly a nomadic society, they had achieved some technology, such as laser knives. Their scientists were fairly advanced by the 24th century and they seemed to adapt quickly to new technology. They never yearned for space travel until engaging in the war with the Selay. ( ) Every Antican had two names, a social name and a private name. Typically social names could include Badar, Bagar, Graden and more. Typical private names can include Gor, Rar, Raag and more. Their native language was Raagaan. ( ) Chathani had described the Anticans as loyal but rather excitable. ( ) Conflict with the Selay When the Selay landed a crude spaceship on the surface of Antica, they found natives to be vicious and with no mercy. An Antican hunting pack immediately attacked and devoured the Selay after they had landed. Leaving only two survivors who retaliated and killed most of the pack, the surviving members would alert the Central Pack of the new "invaders". Though they outnumbered the Selay, the fact that they lacked space flight and advanced weapon technology prevented them from exterminating their nemesis for the violating their land. ( ) Federation contact The Anticans viewed the Federation as potential allies in their conflict with the Selay rather than mediators. They also believed that the Federation should have shared space flight knowledge in order to help them destroy the Selay. At that time the Central Pack had heard rumors of the Ferengi but had no way of communicating with them. ( ) Contact between the Federation and the Anticans occurred some time prior to 2327, with members of this race known to visit Starbase Earhart in that year. ( ) Starfleet Intelligence agents had met two Anticans who served as bodyguards in February 2268 on the Gorn controlled world of Seudath. ( ) In 2364, The transported Antican delegates to the planet Parliament as part of the process of their admission into the Federation. The Enterprise experienced a command crisis during the voyage, with Captain Jean-Luc Picard being possessed by an energy being, an entity native to the Beta Renner Cloud. During the disruption, the Antican delegates killed and consumed members of the Selay party. ( ) In 2370, Gaynor thought Anticans were responsible after his son Rotor fell ill aboard Deep Space 9. ( ) External link * Category:Anticans category:humanoid species category:races and cultures category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures category:federation races and cultures category:canine races and cultures